


Досчитай до ста

by besti0la



Category: The Sims (Video Games)
Genre: Incest, M/M, POV Original Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 09:25:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11332941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/besti0la/pseuds/besti0la
Summary: Катон Лин недолюбливал своего младшего брата. Так было всегда, пока тому не исполнилось восемнадцать.





	Досчитай до ста

***  
Шум всеобщего веселья пробивался сквозь пол, заставляя меня с головой залезть под подушку. Да когда же вам надоест уже? Тоже мне нашли праздник! Да, учитывая размеры нашей семьи, дни рождения можно чуть ли не каждую неделю праздновать. Вы не подумайте, вообще-то я не против вечеринок, но конкретно эта вызывала у меня лишь чувство отвращения и желание спать. Я не хочу присутствовать на их празднике. Не хочу отмечать ЕГО день рождения. Не забыть бы, сообщить папуле, что звукоизоляция в этом доме совершенно ни к черту. Или это только в нашей комнате так? Я старательно представлял, что меня окружает вакуум и абсолютная тишина; убеждал себя, что весь этот балаган лишь плод моего воображения, и в тот момент, когда я почти достиг блаженной нирваны, дверь спальни заскрипела, пропуская нечто источающее приторно-резкий запах алкоголя. Даже знать не хочу, кто догадался нажраться сливочным ликером. Я замер под ставшей уже родной подушкой, надеясь, что нечто сгорит в Чилльем пламени. Обязательно в страшных муках. Ну или хотя бы просто уйдет. Надеялся я, конечно, зря. Ликерное чудовище на нетвердых ногах провальсировало прямо к кровати и обрушилось прямо на меня. Как будто кроватей больше нет в этом доме! Вон рядом стоит здоровая новая двуспалка, подаренная Паоло в честь праздника. Я от души и по всем правилам дзен лягнул неизвестность, но подлое одеяло смягчило удар. Сверху донеслось визгливое хрюканье. Тут я с горечью понял, что черный костюм висит в гардеробе совсем не глаженный и на похороны в нем никак нельзя. От повторного пинка «Нежданчик», как я окрестил про себя гостя, свалился на пол. Я соскочил с кровати, чудом не наступив на его конечности, и воззрился на лохматое недоразумение, пытающееся сконцентрировать на мне большие, пьяные глаза. На похороны таки придется идти в мятом костюме. Я вздохнул, сосчитал до десяти и пнул тело.  
\- Катись отсюда, Паоло. Это моя кровать, и здесь не место для пьяных кретинов.

Ты продолжал молча сидеть на полу у моих ног, блуждая затуманенным взглядом по моему телу, впрочем, избегая смотреть в глаза.  
\- Я сказал, катись отсюда, сопляк!!!  
Ты не ушел, я и не надеялся на это. Вместо этого начал стягивать с себя джемпер, путаясь в рукавах и вороте. Я хотел ударить тебя, причинить немыслимую боль, только чтобы ты убрался, наконец, ко всем чертям. Никого я не ненавидел так сильно. Наконец, ты справился с кофтой. И теперь стоял передо мной на коленях и, покачиваясь, пытался справиться с джинсами. Только что я столько всего хотел сказать и сделать, а теперь все пропало. Осталась только усталость. Я не хотел знать, какого черта ты делаешь. Просто лег обратно на кровать и укрылся с головой. Это сон, Чилла. Я сплю и вижу сон. Самый глупый и бредовый, который только может присниться. Сейчас я досчитаю до ста и усну. Один, два, три, четыре, пять. Возня возле кровати перемежалась с глухими ударами. Надеюсь, что головой… Девять, десять, одиннадцать, двенадцать. Кровать была слишком узкая для нас двоих, и ты опять свалился на меня. Двадцать один, двадцать два, двадцать три, двадцать четыре. Холодные потные ручонки пробрались под одеяло, нашли мою спину, проскользили по ребрам и сомкнулись на животе. Сердце пропустило удар. Это сон. Всего лишь сон. Тридцать шесть, тридцать семь, тридцать восемь, тридцать девять.  
\- Я люблю тебя. Ты даже не представляешь, как сильно и давно я люблю тебя.  
«Нет. Нет, нет, нет, нет…»  
\- Я уже взрослый. Я люблю тебя. Я хочу тебя.  
Сорок девять, пятьдесят, пятьдесят один, пятьдесят два, пятьдесят три. Мокрые поцелуи на плечах, шее, спине. Запах алкоголя под одеялом невыносим. Я чувствовал, как задыхаюсь. Проваливаюсь в бездну неведомых мне раньше чувств. Холодные пальцы спускались ниже, прокрадываясь под резинку трусов. Не надо, не делай этого, это неправильно, я ненавижу тебя, ненавижу, ненавижу….  
\- Я люблю тебя. Люблю тебя, понимаешь?  
\- Ты не соображаешь, что говоришь. Ты пьян.  
\- Я не соображал, что делаю, когда молчал об этом.  
\- Убирайся из моей постели!  
\- Не раньше, чем ты займешься со мной любовью.  
\- Н-нет…  
Мой протест потонул в стоне, невольно сорвавшемся с губ. Эти неугомонные пальцы все-таки добрались до того самого органа, который уже некоторое время настойчиво требует внимания. Шестьдесят семь, шестьдесят восемь, шестьдесят девять. Остановись, остановись же.  
\- Возьми меня. Ты же хочешь.  
Семьдесят три, семьдесят четыре, семьдесят пять… Эти руки. Холодные влажные пальцы лишают меня остатков разума.  
\- Сделай же это. Я умоляю тебя, брат. Любимый…  
Этот шепот проникает под кожу, сжимая до боли и согревая сердце, скручиваясь тугим узлом в животе. Восемьдесят восемь, восемьдесят девять. Больше нет сил…  
\- Н-ненавижу тебя…  
\- Пусть так. Я все равно буду тебя любить. Грубого, насмешливого, язвительного… Любого. Мы оба возбуждены, рядом есть двуспальная кровать… Какое нам дело до всего остального?  
Я не верю тебе. Ни единому твоему слову, Паоло. Ты пьян, ты не знаешь, на что идешь. Но я проучу тебя. Эта ночь станет самой большой ошибкой в твоей жизни. Я не стану…не стану рабом этого сумасшествия. Это всего лишь одна ночь. Я всего лишь не могу больше сдерживать себя. А ты всего лишь назойливый пьяный придурок. Девяносто восемь, девяносто девять…СТО!  
\- Ты сам напросился, щенок!  
Я сорвал тебя с постели вместе с одеялом и потащил на новую кровать, стараясь не обращать внимание на пьяное хихиканье и то, что ты брыкаешься, как девчонка. Но стоило мне швырнуть тебя на поистине огромную кровать, и сорвать остатки одежды, как ты замер и затих. Даже если испугался, я уже не остановлюсь. Не остановлюсь теперь, когда твое идеальное тело распростерто подо мной, когда я вижу всю силу твоего желания, когда я растворяюсь в бездне твоих огромных зеленых глаз. Ты яд, Паоло. Мой яд. Я словно никогда раньше не знал тебя. Разве может эта гладкая совершенная кожа, эта безупречная мускулатура, это тело, вызывающее безумное желание, принадлежать моему бестолковому младшему братцу-неудачнику? Я так хочу попробовать тебя всего на вкус, но Чилла не наделила меня достаточным терпением. Я не совсем ясно представлял, как все должно быть на самом деле, да и твоя пьяная ухмылка не сильно помогала процессу. Круто ввинченный в зад сухой палец как-то заметно поубавил твой энтузиазм, а на пушистых ресницах заблестели бусинки слез, но ты не сводил с меня глаз, не выпуская из плена. Из последних сил я взял себя в руки, не желая навредить тебе. Какого Векка, я не уснул, когда была возможность? Подавив нетерпение, я опустился на колени перед кроватью и, игнорируя протестующий всхлип, вобрал обмякшую плоть в рот. Стоило просто изнасиловать тебя, чтобы больше не лез, куда не просят. В чьей постели ты окажешься в следующий раз? Кому будешь шептать о своей любви, похотливо раздвигая ноги? К твоему солоноватому вкусу примешивалась горечь моих мыслей, но я продолжал двигаться, вынуждая расслабляться и без того податливое тело. У нас не было ни смазки, ни презервативов, и весь процесс подготовки заключался в наспех облизанном пальце. С трудом преодолев преграду из узкого колечка мышц, я почувствовал, как ледяные когти страха сжимают сердце. Бежать. Бежать, без оглядки, куда угодно, лишь бы подальше. Туда, где не будет этого желанного горячего тела. Я застыл от ужаса не в силах ни отстраниться от тебя, ни продолжить, и в эту минуту ты казался мне таким хрупким и ранимым, что я боялся дышать. Слишком узкий даже для пальца, слишком горячий. Капли пота выступили у меня на лбу от собственного воображения, бежавшего далеко впереди паровоза. Тысячи, нет, миллионы маленьких иголок пронзили меня, когда ты резко насадился на мой палец до упора и хрипло застонал. Я подавил собственный стон.  
\- Ты с ума сошел, идиот!  
\- Я больше не могу терпеть. Ты слишком тормозишь.  
В глазах потемнело, кровь застучала в ушах, а количество пальцев в наглеце резко возросло до трех. Я снова замер, переводя дыхание. Сколько еще я смогу сдерживать собственное желание? Жертва спермотоксикоза подо мной старательно насаживалась на мои пальцы, не особо стараясь сдерживать стоны, закусывая губы и тут же зализывая их языком. Я не могу оторвать взгляд от твоего лица, от влажных губ, от горящих щек, от мятно-зеленых глаз, глубина которых была для меня загадкой. Словно завороженный я следил, как медленно ты подносишь руки к лицу, облизываешь свои пальцы и все так же медленно, как бы ненароком задевая соски, проводя по животу, обхватываешь и делаешь несколько быстрых и уверенных движений по всей длине ствола, выгибаясь и сжимаясь от силы и яркости новых ощущений. Больше сил у меня не оставалось. С рыком я сдернул тебя с кровати и опустил перед собой на колени.  
\- Оближи его как следует, придурок. Это в твоих интересах.  
Меня била дрожь. От желания, от твоей покорности, от твоей близости, от жара твоего неумелого рта, от чистого желания в твоих глазах. Посчитав, что прелюдий достаточно, я рванул тебя за волосы, чтобы еще раз заглянуть в глаза. Я искал спасительный страх. Ужас, презрение, ненависть – все, что заставило бы меня остановиться и звездануть кое-кому в челюсть. Ничего.  
\- Я хочу тебя.  
\- Заткнись.  
Я развернул тебя лицом вниз и вжал в кровать. Не видеть, не думать, не навредить. Мысли растворились в пустоте и желании. Я сходу вошел в тебя и замер. Твоя кожа словно лед, а внутри бушует пламя. Ты мелко дрожал подо мной, не в силах сдержать это. Меня же откровенно колотило. В горле стоял ком, а на глазах слезы. Словно твоя боль увеличилась в десять раз, и теперь всю жизнь будет жить во мне. Тебя было слишком много и все же слишком мало, чтобы утолить мой голод. Совладав с собой, ты дернулся, призывая меня к действиям. И я послушался. Сейчас я полностью подвластен твоей воле. Я двигался, постепенно наращивая амплитуду, желая войти глубже, до предела, оставляя синяки на твоих бедрах и талии. Ты зарывался лицом в подушку, чтобы заглушить рвущиеся стоны и беспрестанно шептал всякие глупости. «Замолчи, замолчи! Не говори этих слов».  
\- Я люблю тебя…ах…малыш…так х-хорошо…всегда хорошо…о!...когда ты рядом…  
Я двигался на пределе возможности, надеясь, что ты замолкнешь. Ты сводишь меня с ума, и я хочу повторять каждое твое слово, раствориться в тебе, быть твоим, быть с тобой. Я впился в твое плечо, не давая словам сорваться с языка. Вбиваясь в тебя, прокусывая нежную кожу, зализывая укусы, я потерял себя. Все смешалось, запуталось, зажглось и разлетелось, как новогодний фейерверк. Твоя кровь смешалась с моими слезами, с нашим потом, с запахом секса вокруг. Во всем мире остались только мы, и это пьянило сильнее, чем вязкий аромат алкоголя витавший вокруг. Я навсегда запомню эту ночь. Запомню привкус твоей крови. Запомню, каково это быть в тебе, дрочить тебе, жить тобой. Запомню, каково это кончить вместе с тобой. Запомню, как из твоих уст звучит мое имя, когда ты достиг пика наслаждения.  
\- Кааааааатон…Лиин…  
А еще я запомню, как мое тело стало несметным количеством атомов, каждый из которых кричал в ответ. «Паоло!» Но ты не услышишь. Сто один, Катон Лиин. Сто один.


End file.
